


Promise? Promise.

by sharonscarters



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Brief mentions of other Avengers - Freeform, Don't Read If Easily Triggered, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Peggy Carter loves Tony, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Stephen, Small Stephen, Starts platonic, Stephen is Stephen, Stephen's Family is sweet, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony has PTSD, in a good way, mentions of abuse, small tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonscarters/pseuds/sharonscarters
Summary: A four year old Tony Stark runs away from home and finds his Guardian Angel.





	Promise? Promise.

The day Anthony Edward Stark was born, there was a storm, there was lightening and there was a man who stared down at him for a long, hard moment before he turned and left for a meeting.

He was happy, he was bright, he gurgled out words too mature for even most adults to understand. He stared up at his mother with his arms held out and buried his nose in her hair when safe in her embrace. She would look down at him with all the fondness in the world and whisper words in Italian that lulled him right to sleep.

With time, her eyes dulled, most of her words slurred due to the pills, soon enough she wasn't even able to pick him up because she was too out of it.

Howard Stark never bothered much with his son. He went to meetings and he drank and he created things in his workshop. One time he'd ruffled Tony's hair during a photoshoot when he had smiled at him with so much affection that only a child could muster up. 

Tony was four when Howard first hit him. He had been asking about his mother, he was tired, the kids at the party shoved him and made fun of him and Jarvis was away for Christmas. He wanted to leave but Howard wouldn't even look at him, just kept talking to the other stuffy men. Finally when Tony gave one last tug, he snapped. Tony had touched his cheek and stared up at him with so much surprise that he didn't even notice the pain. Until he did. He ran before the tears came, no one bothered coming after him.

Once it had began, it didn't stop. Then it was ritual for Howard to hurt him, at every party, at every photoshoot, every conference, until it was every week and then every other day. Tony was afraid of his own shadow and even Jarvis couldn't stop Howard anymore, his drinking had gone too far and his old age didn't help. His mother, not being able to do anything either, fell deeper in to the pills so much that all she was capable of was a sloppy few words a day.

One day, after Howard's fist hadn't stopped until one of the house keepers had dropped a vase, (on purpose, maybe) Tony had just been retiring to bed when the same woman came and informed him that Jarvis had passed right beside his beloved Anna.

He had spent the night sobbing and then staring at the roof and then crying again. He stirred awake when he heard crashes and shouts from downstairs. It was only 6 : 00 but it seems Howard had already begun. Tony glanced at the window, at the rising sun and wondered if Howard would go again so soon after last night. Until he decided that he wouldn't stick around long enough to find out.

So he grabbed the book Jarvis always read to him, a few clothes, shoes, money Jarvis had been stashing in his closet since he was a baby and climbed out his window. Tony knew every turn and every corner of the mansion and got out without any trouble. After that he kept running and running and running, his legs were numb, he was drowning in sweat but he didn't dare stop. He wasn't stupid, Jarvis taught him alot of things, about how there were a lot of people who'd like to hurt him. So he kept to the sides, used the darkness to his advantage as best he could and didn't talk to _anyone._  Stranger Danger, Uncle Obie always said.

He heaved and gasped until he reached a clearing where he curled in on him himself as it began to get dark and settled next to a tree. His stomach growled with hunger and he wished he'd been able to grab something from the kitchen before he left. He pulled on a sweather which enveloped him in a scent that was too much Jarvis and wrapped his arms around himself, sleep came easily.

*

*

He blinked and rubbed the tiredness away from his eyes with his fists. At first he wasn't sure why he had woken up as it was barely morning until he saw someone by the lake. He narrowed his eyes, the person didn't seem to be doing anything nefarious, just throwing rocks at water and growing angrier when they didn't skip.

They didn't look very big either but Tony had been hurt by smaller. Maybe he was a tiny, stabby man. Tony stood up carefully, tightening his fingers around the straps of his bag and tip toed to the side so he could see the man more clearly. He was swinging his legs back and forth, his skin was tanned but not as tanned as Tony. He had hair that curled around his ears and was pouting profusely. He looked like the kids at school, the ones who were older than him and hated him for being smart.

No stabby man, then. He made a split second decision and carefully began to move towards the boy. Tony had only started when the kid sighed and flopped back, a loud rustling echoing throughout the clearing. It was quiet enough to scare Tony and cause him to trip over his own two feet and fall on his back.

He sniffed, tears filling his eyes as a branch scratched his leg. He didn't move, just clutched his bag to himself, burying his face in it. If Jarvis had been around, he would pick him up, call him _Young Sir_ and reprimand him for being so clumsy but Jarvis was gone and he would never come back. The thought made Tony cry harder.

He looked up through bleary eyes when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. It was the boy with cautious grey eyes and a searching gaze. He moved towards Tony's leg and carefully prodded at it. He whimpered and the tears began to pour out again. He knew he was just giving the boy another reason to make fun of him or hurt him. _Stark men are made of Iron,_ Howard used to say, _they don't bleed_ _._

But when he said as much to the boy, he shook his head and helped him up, still so gentle and careful. He didn't push when Tony refused to let him take his bag and hooked his arm behind Tony's back to lessen the pressure on his leg. He was skinny but much taller than Tony, not like Ty, who pretended to like him then pushed him in the mud and kicked him until he stopped trying to get up.

Tony curled in to his side despite his mind screaming other wise and limped his way to a normal sized house. It was odd to see, all the houses he'd been to were big, cold and empty. When they got inside it was hustling with activity and he wondered if this was what people called _home_. The boy, Stephen, who is 7 (three years older than Tony) leads him to the kitchen where his mother makes him tea, he hates it but doesn't utter a word because that would be mean,  his sisters bring him two small balls that are actually chocolates and Stephen himself, who claims he's going to be a brilliant surgeon one say, dabs something that stings on the scratch and then applies flowery bandages. Tony thanks him and Stephen sits back as if he's saved a life.

He has dinner with them and stares wistfully at Stephen and his sisters as they poke fun at each other, his parents glance at them fondly, sharing a sweet kiss. He feels his throat tighten when he realizes that they would send him back to Howard who probably didn't even realize he was gone but would beat him for it anyway. He didn't notice Strange watching him from the corner of his eye.

Eugene and Beverly, he learnt, sat him down after dinner and asked him what he had been doing at the clearing. He stays quiet for a long moment before begging them not to send him back. The couple exchange a look and help him settle before asking again. He tells them in a burst about his parents and Jarvis who was his real father and about how he'd died and Howard, who beat him everyday and his mother who had died a long time ago, even though physically she still wandered.

They look extremely troubled when he finishes and Beverly lets out a sigh when he tells them his full name. They ask him to give them the contact of any person he whole heartedly trusts, he immediately began to blurt Jarvis' address before he paused with a heavy heart and gave them Peggy's instead.

She arrives there two days later. She hugs Tony and calls him her sunshine, lips red and as proud as ever.  He and Stephen rattle off about science but he can't help but glancing at where all three of them talked. "Don't worry, Tony, I'm sure it'll all be fine." Stephen said and patted his knee as he did.

"I won't go back." Tony said, determined all over again. "I won't _ever_  go back." He might only be four but Jarvis used to say he was the bravest four year old to ever exist. He wouldn't let him down, he wouldn't let Howard touch him again.

Stephen's grey eyes didn't reveal a thing as always but his hands were gentle and soft as he settled them on his shoulders. "I won't let anyone take you away." And his voice was so earnest and kind, different from how confident he usually is, that Tony _aches_ with the need to believe him.

He realized silent tears had been slipping out of his eyes. "'D you promise?" He hiccupped, frail shoulders curling under his hands.

Stephen pulled something out of his pocket, red and shiny. He wrapped it around Tony's wrist and his fingers lingered for a moment before he pulled back and nodded, _so_  serious and sure of himself. "I promise."

Tony looked at the cloth wrapped around his wrist and saw a small golden pendant hanging from it. It was old and scratched and Tony immediately swore to never take it off. He smiled at Stephen, so bright the other boy thought it might blind him and slowly but surely, he returned it.

Tony wasn't sure what happened in the next few days but Aunt Peggy kissed him, gave him a letter along with something wrapped in a package and told him he'd be living with the Stranges now, in New York. Tony was _absolutely_ ecstatic, so happy that he hugged Stephen and didn't let go even when the other boy let out a _oomph!_  and thanked whatever God was up there for giving him his own guardian angel.

He ran by the name of Stephen Strange.

*

*

Tony struggled to get Donna off of him and seriously, how was a girl that _tiny_ still holding him down? Sure he wasn't the biggest dude around (Starks weren't short, they were _compact_ ) but he did have a strong upper body due to the time he spent at the shop in school.

 Donna's attention flicked to her nails for a moment, they were blue and perfectly manicured before she glanced down casually as if she wasn't destroying the small amount of pride he had left. "Well, are you?"

"No." Tony snapped petulantly, crossing his arms. Donna narrowed her eyes and leaned closed and Tony honest to God _did_ not swallow with fear.

"Tell. Stephen."

Tony huffed and shoved at her again. "Why would I? It's no one's business but my own. Stephen, _or_  you for that matter, don't need any details about my life."

"What details are those, Tony?" The boy in question himself walked past them, barely sparing them a glance and pulled out a carton of orange juice.

Donna leaned back and smirked, Tony saw an uncanny resemblance to his Aunt Peggy. "Tony and T'Challa broke up." She called and Stephen paused, just for the briefest moment, his eyes flicking to Tony with an indescribable emotion before he was again all arrogance and perfect hair.

Tony slumped back, more upset than he showed. The break up had been a surprise but also not. It was the timing that surprised him but the inevitably of the people in his life dumping him was always there and probably always would be. Howard had made sure of that.

But this, _this_  had always been Tony's problem, getting attached to things, to people when he knew they would eventually leave or betray him. He had gotten attached to Howard in that brief moment he had smiled, looked down at him like he was actually his son and ran his fingers through his hair. He had gotten attached to Maria when she would sing to him in Italian and call him _Antonio_. He got attached to Jarvis the first time he picked him up and looked at him with all the adoration in the world. Then they all left or hurt or screwed him over. But Tony just couldn't stop thinking _ma_ _ybe this time . . ._

It had been casual with T'Challa, they'd kiss and their thighs would brush and they'd go to movies. He was beautiful in a Disney Prince sort of way and he was so kind and respectful, nothing like the guys in middle school who'd tried to shove their hands down the front of his jeans. But of course, Tony being _Tony_ , had to mess it up, had to become smitten with his pretty eyes, his kitten like smile, his deep accent.

"Are we dating?" He blurted when they were curled on Tony's bed, something playing on Netflix. T'Challa paused the fingers running through his hair and looked down at him. "I mean, I mean um, y'know we spend all our time together and all our friends think we're dating and I also kind of like you so um y'know, yeah."

"Tony." T'Challa shifted so they were both facing eath other, sitting up. Tony's heart dropped in to his stomach and he remembered Howard's fingers tightening on his shoulder. "In another time, I would have been honoured to court you."

"But?" He urged, his hands trembling slightly.

"But I went in to this relationship with the knowledge that you belonged to someone else."

Tony jerked, eyes wide. "Belong to--? What does that mean? I don't _belong_ to anyone."

T'Challa sighed, eyes fond, smile affectionate. "The entire school knows, Tony except for you of course. You even carry a piece of them with you at all times."

"What the . . .   Wait, are we breaking up?" He blurted, choosing not to question him further. T'Challa didn't answer, just leaned forward and kissed him. Tony's heart shattered as he watched him leave the room, jumping when he heard the front door slam closed as well.

He shook his head, determined to get away before he began to cry. He shoved at Donna. "Get off, now." But it seemed she hadn't noted the change in his mood. She grinned, in on a joke that apparently no one bothered making him a part of.

"He _was_  pretty, wasn't he?"

Anger and frustration flashed through him and Donna was firm on top of him, refusing to budge at all. He had a flashback to a week before Jarvis' death. Ty Stone sitting on his frail body, all big bones and heavy weight. He was suffocating Tony and tears streamed down his face as he screamed, _get off! Get off!_

"Donna, that's enough." A sharp voice cut through his head and he looked up to see Stephen pulling his sister off and motioning for her to leave. Tony scrambled away and pushed himself up. He had blacked out apparently and that was fucking great, wasn't it? Convince everyone of how much of a freak he was.

He climbed up the stairs and pushed the door to his room open, shoulders shaking. He turned in every direction, trying to think of something, _anything_ to do.

"Tony." Stephen closed the door and laid his hands on Tony's back to pull him close. He never suffocated Tony like everyone else did sometimes, his hold was always gentle, ever since Tony could remember, Stephen had never laid a single angry hand on him.

"Hey, breathe with me, _look_ at me, Tony, there you go, deep breaths." Tony followed his instructions and squeezed his eyes shut. Eventually the shaking stopped and he pulled off his glasses to wipe at his eyes.

"Okay?" Stephen asked and he was cupping Tony's face now, he noticed. For a second, Tony forgot what he asked as he stared at those grey eyes that he thought softened from their usual caution when  they looked at Tony. When his thumb brushed against his cheek, he blinked and nodded, breaking away.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Nurse McCarthey, we need it for all of your doctorly studies." He rambled off about random things as he gathered his things, pulling on his sneakers. Stephen raised an eye brow but didn't respond, simply watching Tony as he got ready.

*

*

It had been a normal day, alright? It had been a normal God damn day. He went to school, suffered through his incompetent teacher's lectures, blew up something in chem, bantered with Clint at lunch and headed to his locker for last period.

He paused for a second, glancing down at the empty hallways before returning to Sunset and her friends as they waited by his locker. He decided to keep quiet for once in his life and ignore the threesome. He should have been rewarded really, getting Tony Stark to shut his mouth was something no one (except maybe that Steve kid from art class) took pride in.

In the end though, it was all in vain.

"Hey, Tony." Sunset grinned, all venomous.

"Oh hi, Sun fart."

It all went downhill from there really. Afterwards, Tony stared at the still empty halls, one minute left to bell and heaved himself up, bloody and blue, limping to the lab which he knew would be empty, where he slumped in the farthest corner. 

He must have passed out because when he woke up, Stephen was shaking him and he looked absolutely _pissed_. His eyes were blown wide and his hair was ruffled and sticking out in random directions. His usually perfect appearance had been ruined as well, he still managed to look pretty though, Tony noted.

"Tony, hey, Tony." He snapped and Tony blinked, realizing he'd been dozing again. Staring at Stephen he remembered what had happened. He curled in on himself, closing his eyes as he felt his fingers brushing against his face, checking the bruises.

"He threw it away." He whispered and Stephen paused to lean closer.

"Threw what away?"

Tony blinked and his eyes stung and damn it why was he crying all the time? "The ribbon." He held up his wrist that hadn't been bare for almost twelve years. "Sunset and her boy toy ripped it off and--and when I reached for it they threw it and I couldn't find it _anywhere_ , it's _gone."_

He gasped in a breath and slumped as Stephen curled his arms around him. "Tony, it was just a bracelet, I'll get you another."

Tony jerked and Stephen looked down at him in surprise. "It wasn't just the bracelet! You gave it to me during the worst time of my life and I've never taken it off and I know alright, material things don't matter but it was the first thing anyone has ever given to me that wasn't for their own gain somehow and--and it was important to me and those assholes just, they threw it away like it was nothing!" And once he began, in true Tony manner he couldn't stop. "And ugh, this week has been horrible! T'Challa dumped me because apparently I belong to someone and have feelings for them and the entire school knows and I even carry a piece of them around at all times like what kind of metaphorical bullshit-- Wait, _wait, oh."_

Stephen's eye brows had been raising higher and higher the entire time until he just looked at him like he couldn't even begin to grasp how a genuis could be so stupid.

"I'm confused." He announced. Stephen sat back. "I need you to confirm a few things."

He gestured in a symbol of go ahead so Tony ran his mind for a moment. "Do you have feelings for me?"

"I thought we just established that."

Tony shook his head. "No, you just gave me bitchy looks while I rambled incoherently."

Stephen looked whole heartedly offended. "Did you just call me bitc--"

"Stephen, answer the question."

He sighed and nodded. "Yes, Tony, I've had feelings for you for a very long time and I stopped trying to show you that when I realized how _dense_ you are."

Tony scowled. "Yeah well, you were too much of an idiot to see that I liked you back so let's not go around pointing fingers, shall we?"

They both paused. "Did you admit your feelings just for the sake of a comeback?"

Tony chewed his lip. "I think so."

Stephen rolled his eyes and leaned forward, his nose bumping against Tony's. "Why do I even bother?" Before he kissed him, his hands, like always, gentle.

It was everything Tony had thought it would be.

*

*

It was Tony's 17th birthday and he was already ready to end it. Everyone was pretty much already shitfaced drunk except for him and half of the the crowd was passed out. It had been a nice thought and Tony had had a lot of fun but there was only so much teen he could take.

He travelled up the stairs and found Stephen waiting by the door, hair mussed and collar a bit rumpled, thanks to yours truly, of course. "There you are." He muttered and grasped his chin to pull him in for a kiss. Tony surged forward and threw his arms around his neck. Before he knew what was happening, they were stumbling inside, Stephen pressed deliciously against him.

He sucked on his skin like his life depended on it, pulling open his red button down to lick and bite his way across his boyfriend's chest who arched and moaned and let out the softest whispers. Tony reached for something in his drawer and pulled it out before reaching for Stephen's belt and pulling down his pants, along with own.

When he moved towards the bottle, he paused and let out a groan as his hardness rubbed against Stephen's. He reached for his hips and did it again, moaning low and dirty until he began a fast, jerky rhythm. The friction was amazing and Tony couldn't help but speed up, going quicker and rougher.

Finally, he managed to pull himself together and reached for the lube, applying it generously on both of their cocks before taking them in one hand and giving one long stroke. Stephen shouted his name and gripped Tony's shoulder.

Tony heaved out a breath and a few strokes later, they both came and slumped on the bed together. He felt himself dozing off and the satisfied smile on his face was nothing to be ashamed off.

When he woke up, Stephen had cleaned them both up and had turned on the lamp. Tony thought of him, writhing against him, undone and perfectly warm and grinned.

The boy rolled his eyes and pushed him back, pulling out a box. "Happy Birthday, Tony."

His heart squeezed in a way he could never explain as he opened it. The red ribbon sat in a black box with a golden pendant hanging from it. It obviously wasn't the same one but Tony immediately fell in love with it anyway. He pulled it out and stared at the words engraved behind it.

_Promise?_

_I promise._

And it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at Tumblr : @tinystarkly. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
